Media content, such as movies, television programs, and so on, may feature a number of characters. Two or more characters may be related to one another by many different types of relationships. For example, two characters may be parent and child, siblings, employer and employee, roommates, best friends, partners in crime, or have other types of relationships. Viewers typically learn of these relationships in watching the media content.